


Soulmate

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tells stiles she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

"Allison once asked me have you ever had a boyfriend where all of those times in school when you see him down the hall and you cannot breath until you are with him.'Lydia looked up into stiles eyes there was love and devotion in them she had never had someone love her this much so it was hard to express just how much she loved him because of all the times he told her she was beautiful and believed in her when no one else did.

'It feels like that when I'm with you - that's how I feel I literally can not breath until I'm with you seeing you in the hallway as you pass by and give me a smile is one of the favourite parts of my day..I just want to say I love you stiles!'

Stiles smiled and replied 'I always thought that we had this kind of connection unspoken of course.'he took Lydia's hands and gently stroked them 

'I never thought I would find my soulmate stiles ;you are it you've been standing in front of me the whole time. I mean when I kissed you you held your breath ,you help make me a better person,you inspire me and you make me feel like I can do anything: you're my best friend but more stiles-this is the hardest thing I've ever done .'-Lydia laughed.

'Youre someone who I can carry with me forever - like deaton said I have a strong connection with you-and if you died i would also go out of my freaking mind because you believed in me before no one else and I'm grateful for that ,and no matter What happens I will always love you and nothing can change that.'

'Why are you looking at me like that stiles .'Lydia looked up into stiles' eyes there was a look of disbelief in his eyes.  
'Im looking at you like this because I love you and it looks like you beat me into saying it and I will love you forever u am your emotional tether and we have been together through thick and thin and I love you for that Lydia Martin!'

Before Lydia could register what stiles was saying he lifted her up and pulled her against him and gave her the most romantic and reassuring kiss that said everything they needed to say to each other.


End file.
